


《他是星灵族》226

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》226

226  
赫宰正要脱下沾上东海鼻血的衬衣，却被对方死死把住双手：“小爸爸，不许动。”  
旋即，赫宰被突然扑过来的小老虎压上身后的置物桌，两人倒在一起。此间脸贴着脸，东海又不由捂住亟待喷血的鼻子，再是听赫宰笑他：“手拿开，让爸爸看看鼻子还流不流血。”  
“嗯…”东海挪开手掌，下一秒却鼻尖一热，“啊，您做什么？”  
小爸爸竟然在舔他的鼻子！  
赫宰依然能品尝到对方肌肤上留着的血腥味儿，再将湿热的舌头上移，让已张开嘴等待亲吻的东海二度出乎意料：“小爸爸，不要那样…”  
赫宰不仅舔他的鼻子，还有…眼睛。  
东海下意识躲闪，又被男人的手臂环住抖如筛糠的腰部，只能任由赫宰的舌头肆意“侵犯”自己的五官。  
赫宰让东海闭上眼，并一直舔吻着漂亮娃娃的眼皮，直到口水与对方兴奋的眼泪揉在一起时才停下动作：“不是说要补偿爸爸吗？怎么自己先害怕了？”  
“没有害怕！我、我才没怕！”东海仍坐在赫宰膝上，只不过当两人的视线下移——小奶片裆部支起来的帐篷倒是不小了，甚至可以说格外壮观。  
于是赫宰调侃了句：“光是看着爸爸就立正站好了？”  
“我…”好在东海从不隐瞒欲望，便点点头，另一手拽下外裤，“您只是站在那里，就是在勾引我做坏事。”  
“胡说。”赫宰忍俊不禁，“这种流氓话也不知道是跟谁学的。”  
“您啊~”东海的指腹摩挲着对方的镜框，再一点点吻上去，感受得到赫宰也在热情地回应他，就变本加厉地用屁股坐上男人裆部的位置。知晓赫宰也勃起了，东海立刻食髓知味，前后摆几下腰不说，并撒娇道，“像起床时那样抱抱还不够。”  
“还想要我怎么抱？”赫宰解开西裤的皮带，掏出被布料压得憋闷的性器，塞在宝贝的股缝间，挑逗地磨蹭，“而且…”  
“嗯？”  
“你知不知道，外面至少有十个人在等着爸爸换好衣服。”  
“那让他们再多等一会儿嘛~”性欲灼穿东海本就所剩无几的理智，他亦知道自己有充分的资本任性，更加恃宠而骄，“我还没补偿您呢，您说过，我要做个好孩子的……”  
“好孩子？”赫宰扶着东海的双腿，让宝贝儿得以骑在自己身上，“哪个好孩子会像你这样，只知道骑着男人的鸡鸡撒娇？”  
话音未落，赫宰已将肉棒缓缓塞入淌出淫水的后穴，龟头亲着穴口处的软肉，暧昧地向肠壁里探去。  
东海仰起头，舒爽得叫出声来：“爸爸，您昨晚都没这样抱我…我要，我要…”  
赫宰掩住东海管不住唾液四溢的嘴巴：“坏娃娃，你是想让整一层的人都听见你叫床吗？”  
“没关系~”东海反还猫似的舔舔赫宰的掌心，“听到才好，让他们都知道您已经有我了。”  
“…傻蛋，他们早就知道。”赫宰抱着东海，手臂紧在宝贝儿腰间，并向上哄孩子般的颠了颠，“腿打开，让爸爸全部进去。”  
东海听后，乖顺地敞开大腿，并撅起屁股，努力吞下向上进攻的性器。此间除了舒爽得喘息不止，仅存的意识又叫东海堪堪夹紧臀部。  
一时也没了交谈的工夫，东海能感受到自己正被赫宰抱在怀中，体内来回撞击的硬挺摩挲着肠壁内的敏感点，偶尔逼得他哑声叫出几次“爸爸操我”。再是赫宰搂着他腰的力道一次比一次紧，让小奶片只觉得自己下一秒就要融化在爸爸身上了。  
可又毫无知觉地，东海全身的衣物都被他骑乘着的男人扒光了。赫宰偶尔会伸出手，用指头肚摩擦宝贝已然挺起的乳尖。  
只是：“爸爸，您颠得好快…”  
东海欲要回应赫宰热情的爱意，却只能扶着男人的手，抓他未因性事散乱分毫的衣袖，还抠住对方左手腕处的机械表表带，不然就要被这股力量顶得摔下桌去了。  
而一丝不挂的东海满身热汗时，赫宰仍游刃有余地抬腰打桩，除却额前落下一缕碎发，还有略微移位的眼镜——东海见了，先将岔开的双腿并拢到一边，再调转身体的朝向，比起做爱，这样的姿势更像躺在家长怀中的小孩。  
赫宰被突如其来的并腿动作搅得性器一紧，东海的肉穴原本已经够窄了，这样一来更是夹得他几近直达射精的边缘，便拍打了下跨在身上的蜜色大腿，笑骂：“骚货，就这么想要男人的精液吗？”  
旋即，赫宰搂住并腿坐在他胯上的漂亮宝贝，加速操弄，直让两具肉体撞击出啪啪的声响。  
“啊，爸爸，您这样，我又该…”东海颤声回应的同时，控制不住的黏腻淫液自穴口源源淌出。  
“又该被操得喷水了，是吗？”  
赫宰如此挑弄着，东海见状，只觉得小爸爸的模样还和刚才在门外时那般，他的西装依旧笔挺，仿佛可以随时切换回名利场的姿态……因此，东海的迷恋里又夹杂着些许不甘，于是伸出手，抚摸上赫宰的面颊：“爸爸，请像我为您疯狂一样，多爱我些，好不好嘛？”  
正当东海的手掌覆在赫宰脸上时，只觉每根指头都湿漉漉的，便痒得笑出声：“您是坏蛋，又舔我~”  
“不舒服吗？”赫宰直接含住东海其中一根手指，“爸爸的眼镜快掉了，帮我扶上去。”  
可正当东海动作时，赫宰又使坏地向上一颠，搞得可怜的小奶片根本没办法好好扶稳手边的眼镜。  
如此三番五次，东海已被操弄得满腿都是淫水，赫宰的眼镜却已跌在鼻梁上。  
旋即，男人抬眼盯着傻乎乎的宝贝，目光里充满打探猎物的攻击性：“连这点小忙都帮不上吗？爸爸要罚你了。”  
东海放弃了，或者说，他宁愿赫宰罚他：“…请您罚我。”  
“怎么罚？”赫宰借着这个体位，舔了舔宝贝儿凑到眼前的乳头。  
东海边被舔着，不住地仰头喘息，且完全投降：“狠狠地罚我。”  
说完，赫宰身上的漂亮娃娃快要被颠散了一般，幸好有小爸爸的手臂紧紧扶着他的腰肢，再加上小奶片完全信任这个在身下快要把自己凿穿的男人，便打着哭腔不停叫床：“嗯嗯—啊，爸爸，爸爸的鸡鸡好大，我要死掉了，呜呜…”  
“是舒服得快要死掉了吧。”赫宰将脑袋埋在东海肩上，色情地吸气，“早上洗澡了吗？”  
“没、没有…对不起…呜…”  
“不是怪你呢。”怎么办啊，这个男人，情感上对他是如此温柔，又在折磨他时凌辱着他的每一寸官能，“你身上好香，流的汗都好香，像好色的小猫。”又说道，“奶香里还带着一股骚味，别让别人闻见了，只有我可以闻你。”  
言及此，东海感受到靠近赫宰那侧的胳膊被一把抬起，再是从他的大臂内侧一路舔到了腋窝，还揶揄他道：“娃娃，你这里的毛毛上都是汗。”  
“啊，您真坏~！”东海从未被任何人如此舔过腋下，包括Choco与他日常玩闹时也不会这样。可当他欲要夹紧臂膀时，又被赫宰坏心眼地打开身体，不仅舔，还咬他腋下脆弱的软肉。  
东海一向身体敏感，再加这些地方哪是可以随意进犯的，原本的淫声喘息也尽数成了兴奋与羞耻参半的哭声：“那里…出很多汗，不要舔，求求您…”  
“可是真的好香啊，东海，你不知道自己身上有特殊的香味吗？”赫宰收回舌头，只在腋下的软肉上落下接连不断的亲吻，“又奶又骚，就像你在人前是可爱的小孩，可在伺候爸爸的时候就变成了不知羞的小荡妇。”  
“那爸爸喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，爸爸最喜欢你，什么样子都喜欢。”  
言及此，东海正欲射精的关口，却发觉置物桌的四边桌角已开始在两人不加节制的动作中摇摇乱晃。  
好在赫宰反应迅速，知晓是桌子再也承不住两人的乱来，便飞快起身，罔顾塌下的置物桌在身后发出一声散架的巨响，只抱住东海：“环着我脖子。”  
东海听话，接着，又被赫宰压上衣柜，唯剩身下的抽插不停。  
“爸爸，要射了~”

这当口，门外传来询问的声响：“李先生，没出什么事吧？”  
看来，是为刚才塌掉的桌子循声而来的工作人员。

赫宰先是回应道：“没事。”  
再是狠狠摆腰，趁着东海又要叫出声时吻住对方的双唇，并咬住小奶片嘟起来的嘴巴：“不许让别人听到。”  
东海就这样任赫宰把他压在衣柜上操弄，直至最后已然神志不清，除了回应漫长的湿吻，穴口也早夹不住男人射进来的精液，两条蜜色的大腿都被淋得白花花的。

“爸爸…”事后，东海小声喃喃，“我也舍不得您，不想您去工作，只想您陪我，多陪陪我。”  
赫宰拔出陷于对方体内的性器，带出一股又一股淫液，但他也不能为了眼前的性欲耽误与媒体约定好的正事，便一边为东海擦拭着身体，并提出不多见的决定：“如果你不嫌无聊，爸爸可以在今天带着你去工作，好吗？”  
“诶？”东海原本还头晕着，闻言即刻清醒，“真的？”  
“嗯，只要你肯听爸爸的话，乖乖地在会场外等我采访结束。”  
下一秒，赫宰便收获了扑进怀里的手机挂件小奶片一枚。  
“爸爸，我爱您，嘿嘿！”


End file.
